


Music brought me to you

by phoenixcreature



Category: Original Work
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Original Character(s), shit story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 07:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10680558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixcreature/pseuds/phoenixcreature
Summary: [book 1] after months of anticipation Ezekiel Addams convinces himself that TODAY will be the day he wears a skirt, in public.On the other side Ryland Hutson decided that today is the day he'll confess to his middle school crush, how will either of their day go?





	Music brought me to you

/Ezekiel P.O.V/

"today IS the day" I've been saying this for the past week. I stood in front of the mirror taking in my appearance, my almost white skin blending with the pastel colours of my jumper, the purple almost seeping down into the white shirk poking out from underneath, the bright blue of my hair perfectly contrasting the softness of everything else. It wasn’t the first time I've worn pastels and skirts before, many times. Today was the first day I'd wear one in public. I stood in front of my mirror just taking everything in, I wasn’t gonna hide anymore. It was the first day of high school and as my dad says no time better than now to finally show who you really are... and he was right, I knew no one at this school.. I heard my dad yelling from down the stairs that I needed to get a move on, one last glance in the mirror and I was throwing on my white high tops and out the door, as I didn’t have my permit yet I had to take the bus. The feeling of the wind against my bare legs was so....different, I've been to the beech before so the wind on my legs wasn’t a new sensation, but when wearing my skirt? The wind felt right, beautifully dancing with the short flowy fabric. I was walking carefully with my hands glued to my sides, careful that the wind wouldn’t suddenly take control and I'd end up flashing everyone around me, and that wasn’t exactly my plan. When the bus arrived I almost turned on my heel, I couldn't do this, no way.  
I am doing it, I'm standing in the bus, people are starring, but, I couldn't care less. A rush of adrenaline just came over me, I walking in, holding my head high. I sat down, still not being able to tear that large grin off my face, my cheeks tinted what felt like a permanent red, but with the help of adrenaline I couldn't care less. 

By the time I arrived at my destination, the adrenaline had worn of, I looked down to see my hands shaking as I got off the bus. My entire body felt like it was going to snap.  
A familiar figure came into view, it was familiar but where from? It was like looking at your best friend, but who was he? He was wearing all black and I couldn't quite make out his face from the distance. It looked like he was running to school? Wait... was I late?? I went on the schools website and....  
Yup! I'd read wrong I ran past the office holding my skirt down to the best of my abilities. I could always go back to get my schedule later, I arrived at the main hall, scanning over, that guy wasn't there...bummer, I saw 3 empty seats close to the entrance and sat down in the middle.  
I pulled out my phone, going through Instagram. I actually had quite a lot of followers, I'd just reached 20k, it was quite surprising seeing as I had absolutely no friends in real life, of course I had acquaintances but not really any friends I could meet up with, most of my friends lived in Denmark and I only saw them when I went there to visit my mum. I went through the different posts, some from my friends or just aesthetic blogs I followed and tried my best to recreate with my own spin. I was even blessed by a new picture by my celebrity crush, Dan Howell, I was a mirror selfie were he was sitting down in some ripped black skinny jeans and a greys-ish long flannel.... god it was good picture.... I liked it and went along with my scrolling.  
****  
/Ryland P.O.V/ 

"Today was the day" I've been working towards this all summer, I made sure Ezekiel and I would go to the same high school and I promised myself If we both got in, I'd finally confess to him, I just needed to get him down to the music room alone. I'd went on his Facebook the night before, his face hadn't changed a lot since middle school. He still had his piercing blue eyes, prominent dark eyebrows, curved just right to frame his face, quite angled jawline yet he still looked soft and cuddly, he had long kinda curly hair, it fell with beautiful weaves, landing just below his jawline. He'd dyed it a bright blue over the summer, same blue as his eyes, Both so perfectly contrasting his milky white skin. I wasn’t a stalker, I didn’t sit up all night looking at pictures of him, or stalked his mail to see what school he was sending admission letters to... Ezekiel just had a habit of posting everything on social media, everything from his frequent shopping sprees of fabric to sow to aesthetic photos that he's taken of either himself or his surroundings, or just photos he found online.. His aesthetic seemed to have a quite pastel feel and everything just seemed soft. I remember this one picture, it was jaw dropping, it was cropped, cutting at the middle of his neck to an inch below his collarbones, he was shirtless showing off his extremely prominent collar, with a pastel purple background mixing perfectly with the slight yellow undertone in his skin tone... ok maybe I am a bit of a creep...  
One thing he didn't post online though, that thing?  
His music, his voice. It was unlike I'd heard before. I myself was in a band with friends, I was the lead singer and guitarist. I'd grown up with music and I couldn’t see my life without it, and then one day walking to the music room after school hours, I forgot my guitar.  
I walked past an occupied room with probably the most beautiful sound I'd ever heard, by the piano was Ezekiel, he was playing perfectly as singing along to "Take me to church" the song felt accurate, it was like watching an angel assent from heaven, the song was perfect for his vocal range and he seemed to outdo himself. He'd changed the rhythm here and there to make it fit better and I must admit... his version is better.  
It was at this moment I knew I was in love with Ezekiel Addams, it wasn't just his voice or his passion for music, his eyes lit up every time we entered class, and I always say him with headphones in. Wonder what he was listening too?... no, it wasn’t just that. It was his whole being, his long adorable fluffy brown hair, that he'd dyed a beautiful blue now, it was how he didn't talk to anyone at school like he was too good for them all, don’t get me wrong he wasn’t stuck up. It was his laugh, when he was on his phone laughing at god knows what and a light chuckle would escape, before his cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. 

I glanced at my phone where I saw the time.... shit! I was late for the bus!  
Late on the first day... great start Ryland! 

I headed out, had to take my bike, in hopes of just making it...did I?  
Nope. 

"Ryland Hutson, you're late" some grumpy lady said when I showed up at the office to receive my schedule, it was the first day calm down lady. It wasn’t like I was missing any classes, only the introduction in the main hall, plus is was just the principal saying the same shit, all principals made the same speech at the beginning of each year.  
I'm so happy to see so many bright and happy faces this yeah blah blah keep the school clean blah blah no bullying blah blah  
All that annoying shit. I was highly debating just skipping it and im happy I didn't though, the closest empty seat, was right next to Ezekiel. 

I saw his bright hair and pale skin and walked over, as I got closer I realized what he was wearing, my body froze and my jaw practically dropped, he was in pastels.  
HE WAS WEARING A SKIRT!?!? This wasn't legal! Was it?! No one could be this attractive!*think he felt my long gaze because it wasn't long before he looked over and saw me starring fuck!!!! His face immediately turned an adorable shade of pink that just made his entire appearance even more beautiful. 

****  
/Ezekiel P.O.V/ 

I was just sat listening to the principals speech, when I felt this... weird hot feeling burning my skin, I felt the need to look to my right where I saw the same guy Fuck, seeing him up close he was uh... quite attractive. He was wearing black skinny jeans quite similar to ones in Dan Howell's picture, and a my chemical romance t-shirt. He had black hair in the typical emo fringe... he almost like Johnnie Guilbert. Not that I minded, wait, he was staring at me?! Fuck, he probably though I was some weirdo, my weird hair colour and I was wearing a skirt and pastels, shit... fuck...  
He was looking around probably seeing if he could sit somewhere else next to someone who didn't look like a complete freak. 

It felt like my heart skipped a beat when he sat down. He seemed to have the opposite effect on people than me, with me they just seemed to stare in disgust but they were too afraid to even look his direction. It was quite interesting. It wasn't exactly something I was opposed to, but my aesthetic wasn't exactly scary and neither was my facial structure, I had quite round eyes, I had wide but quite full lips. My jaw line was quite angular but my hair seemed to soften that out. 

I could feel his heat, through his clothes and between the small space between us, I could practically hear his heart beating, or? Was it mine? Not that it mattered, well it kinda did.  
A really cute boy was sitting next to me?! And without making remarks marks about my clothes or teasing me about gay, not that he had any way of knowing. I tried to ignore the heat, and just the general feeling of this large person almost giving off a protective aura... it was pleasing and the boring speech? That felt long gone.


End file.
